It is known to use renewable energy systems to provide energy to users. Conventional renewable energy systems, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional renewable energy systems do not optimally utilize all of the different available sources of renewable energy to provide energy to users. Conventional renewable energy systems are also complex and expensive to manufacture, maintain and repair. In addition, conventional renewable energy systems do not include satisfactory safety systems. Further, conventional renewable energy systems are not sufficiently customizable.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a renewable energy system could be provided that would optimally utilize all of the different available sources of renewable energy to provide energy to users. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a renewable energy system could be provided that would be less complex and less expensive to manufacture, maintain and repair. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a renewable energy system could be provided that would include satisfactory safety systems. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a renewable energy system could be provided that would be sufficiently customizable.